Captain's Inspection
This is a story made by Mr.invisable It's about Jenny Sharp paying a visit to Team Rook. Story In the Hero Factory, Thunder and Brandex are working on a way to stop Zug. Rook and Wolf are in KM-4YT's training centure with Yin-Yang. And Handle and Sheila are in the liberay with Desk Boy-X. And Zug in a far away lab finished his creation and he called it Break. Zug said "Finally you're complete Break, it took a while but your finished." Break said "Ow, my head." Zug said "Yeeeeeees, well it's time to do your job." Break replied "What job?" Zug then explained the plan and she went to the hero factory. Back in the Hero Factory... Rook and Wolf finished training while Handle and Sheila finished their studies and then Jenny Sharp walks in and said "I'm here to check up on Team Rook." Rook and Sheila said "Jenny Sharp, you're one of the strongest heroes." Jenny Replied "I'm just doing my job, like any hero." and all of a sudden their was some one knocking on the door and Thunder answered it and said "Welcome to the hero factory, may I help you?" The person said "Yeah, can I come in? I'm looking for someone." Thunder replied "Come in then." and the person did and Thunder introduced her to everyone. The Person said "Hi, i'm Break, i'm just looking for someone." Rook replied "Maybe we can help. Who are looking for?" Break replied "Someone called Brandex. Have you seen him?" Rook said "Brandex, he is in Crailer's lab, but theirs something about him that got hardened." Break said "Where is that? Can you point the way?" Rook said "Yeah." and they went to Crailer's lab and Break said "Can I speak to him alone?" Rook said "Of course." and Break went in to find Brandex and when she got him out, Brandex said "I'm freeeeee. and now to some research." Break said "Say what? What do you mean? Do you like it here?" Brandex said "Yes why? What's your name?" Break replied "I'm Break Zug, your sister." Brandex said "(I have a sister? oh, wait I under stand now.) Ok I'll help do, eh what did you want to do?" Break said "Garfield Zug wants me to bring you to him." Brandex tolled her "Ok, but let me do something first." then Brandex went to talk to Rook and then him and his sister went to Zug. When they got there Zug said "Well, well Brandex, nice to see you again, I see you met your sister." Brandex replied "I would say to same but their was nothing nice about you. Your mutation has corrupted your brain." Zug said "Calm down, your after life is no different to my mutation and thats why I'm offering you to work for me again. If you accept this offer then I might give you, your legs back. But if you don't then you can be sure I'll punish you for as long as I want. It's up to you." Brandex terned on his communicater and said "So, if I say no, your going to send me to my room for 99 years?" Back in the hero factory... Sharp said "Bonecrusher is very strong, so who's your main enemy?" Handle replied "It was Brandex but now he's on our side. Now it''s Garfield Zug."'' Sharp said "Isn't he that Scientist that turned evil?" Sheila replied "The one and only." Wolf said "For some reason he is always after us, What do you think Rook?" Rook replied "Oh yeah, speaking of Zug I was told that some one is in trouble." Sharp ask "Who is it?" Rook said "Brandex, why." Sharp Said "We must go there then. Who's with me?" and all of Team Rook Shouted "YEAH." and they all went to Zug's hide out. meanwhile... Zug said "Well son, you leave me no choice, but to do this. THROX." and some kind of creature came down from the ceiling. Brak said "What is that?" Zug replied "That is my apprentice, a creature that I made back in the dimension that I was trapped In. Oh right, I almost forgot, Throx DESTROY HIM. As for you Break watch this fight but don't get involved, you might learn something." then he walked to his lab, the same time Sharp and Team Rook got there. When they found a way in Break said "You want to find Brandex?" Rook replied "We would like to free Brandex." Break said "I know where he is." Sharp said "Why help us? Even thow Zug is your dad." Break replied "You know that?" Wolf said "Rook told us." Break said "Oh ooook... Brandex is in the centre of the building. I can not rescue him because Zug told me to." and they went in the building and they saw Throx fighting Brandex. Then Brandex said "Oh, hallo. How are all of you?" Wolf replied "We are fine, but it looks like you can use some help." then Team Rook fighted Throx and Zug said "Team Rook you never fail to desapoint me." Sharp replied "Zug, is it? How about if we go one-on-one, you and me?" Zug said "Very Well Jenny Sharp, your on!" then Zug and Sharp fighted. Rook said "How are we going to defeat this thing?" Brandex said "I've been looking for a way to defeat this thing, but nothing worked." Sheila said "Maybe we should not attack it." Wolf replied "You mean, we should wear it out." Sheila said "Yes, why?" Rook said "Ok, lets go." When they wore down Throx, Break said "Well, it looks like Throx is sleepy. Nice going Team Rook." Rook replied "Thanks Break, but aren't you going to be in truoble with your dad?" Break said "No. He tolled me to watch, not to ask for back up." Meanwhile... Sharp and Zug was still fighting and Sharp won, Zug said "This isn't over." then he run away and Team Rook, Jenny Sharp and Break went back to the hero factory and Desk Boy-X said "Hay Handle how did your mission go?" Handle replied "It went fine." Brandex said "Hay Desk Boy-X, I have a sister." DeskBoy-X replied "Was this on the same mission or something els?" Break said "The same mission. Say this is a big place." Sharp said "Well I'm going back to my team, Bonecrusher is at it again." then she went back to Delta 4 Team. Wolf said "It was nice to see her working with owe team hay Rook?" Rook replied "Yeah." The end Characters *Rook *Wolf *Handle *Sheila *Jenny Sharp *James Thunder *Brandex *Break Zug *Garfield Zug *Yin-Yang *Desk Boy-X *Throx